1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a returnable container system for liquid chemicals and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, returnable container systems comprised in general a container for containing the liquid chemicals and the like, a suction tube extending down into the interior of the container, a one-way valve in the suction tube to allow the chemicals to be drawn out of the container, but preventing any return of chemicals or contamination into the container, and sealing means to guard against unauthorized entry by the user into the container prior to return of the container to the chemical company to be refilled. Thus, with returnable containers, as above described, the chemical company could rest assured that the containers would not be returned contaminated. However, with the prior systems above described, for the user, such as a farmer using the chemicals to spray his crops, it was necessary for him to own a separate pump and measuring device for dispensing a measured amount of chemicals received from the suction tube of the container. Consequently, by having his own pump and measuring device, the danger to the user of being exposed to the poisonous or hazardous chemicals or the like was increased, for example, during the cleaning of the pump and the metering device.